Summer Dies, Love Will Bloom
by Orenji-Juice
Summary: Tori takes Beck on a Summer Road Trip to take his mind off of his recent break-up. Things happen, or so to speak. Bori. Rated T , drabble!fic.
1. Wishful Thinking

_Summer Dies, Love Will Bloom_

**Disclaimer**: I live in the New England area of the USA and the farthest south I've been was to _Florida _and the farthest East was _Virginia._ So, excuse me if I make any geographical errors (I'll try not to) but there probably will be some small ones. If you happen to live in any of the states to be mentioned, fill free to correct me. Any establishments or OCs are mine and obviously I don't own Victorious nor it's characters. If I did, Bori would exist already.

**Summary: **Tori takes Beck on a Summer Road Trip to take his mind off of his recent break-up. Things happen, or so to speak. Bori.

* * *

><p>"She left me." Beck said, flatly.<p>

"Oh, Beck, I'm so sorry." Tori winced.

He laughed. It was short and bitter. "Yeah, me too."

"Are you OK?" Tori asked, concern brewing in her brown eyes.

"Honestly, I don't know. Part of me feels relieved, but another part feels so _broken_." His eyes were red-rimmed and glistening.

"I guess after that many years it's only natural." Tori said appeasingly, placing her palm on top of his hand. "I wish I knew how to make you feel better. I'd do it in a heartbeat." She whispered.

He gave a wry smile. "At this point, I think the only thing that would relatively help is getting away. _Far _away and as soon as possible."

* * *

><p><em>Why is it so short?<em> It's a drabble, my dear. Every chapter will be about this length, maybe less and maybe more. It depends on my mood. Updates should be daily, yay!

**V** Reviews make me go happy. **V**


	2. Trust

_Summer Dies, Love Will Bloom. _

* * *

><p>Beck woke up to the sound of pounding on his door. He gave a bittersweet smile. It reminded him of Jade. With crazy bed-hair, ruffled boxers, and tired eyes he slowly opened the door.<p>

"Mm, Tori? What are you doing here so early?" He questioned.

Tori grinned, eyes sparkling behind her shades. "Get a'packing, Beck! Times burning away!"

Beck rubbed his right eye, frowning slightly. "Wait - what? Burning? Packing? Where am I going?"

Tori rolled her eyes. "_So many questions_, just trust me, OK?"

Beck gave her a wary look, wrapping his arms around his torso as he leaned against the frame of the door. "I'm not sure I can do that. You're giving that creepy smile. _And _it's like 4 in the morning."

Tori's grin faltered as she toned it down a bit. "Better?"

"_Well,"_

"Really Beck, really? Just pack OK? I know what I'm doing."

* * *

><p>Thanks for the lovely reviews, guys!<p> 


	3. Catherine Obvious

_Summer Dies, Love Will Bloom_

* * *

><p>"Admit it, you have no clue what you're doing. We're lost."<p>

"No."

"No to you having no clue? Or to us being lost, which we totally are."

"Hush, Beck we're not lost! We've got a Global Positioning System right here, buddy."

"Huh, really? Wouldn't have noticed since you haven't even _used_ it yet. Did you only bring it along for decoration? And it's _GPS_, by the way."

"_No_, I just want to drive by instinct first. Then if we _happen_ to find ourselves lost, I'll just turn it on. And that's what I just said, Global Positioning System." She rolled her eyes.

"Tor, this isn't hunting in the wild. We're going to end up running out of gas in the middle of nowhere, open game for some weird, rapist Pedophile. And, yeah, but who calls it _Global Positioning System_."

"Obviously me, Catherine Obvious."

"..."

"HA!" Tori smiled smugly. "Guess I got you there."

"No, you didn't _Captain _Obvious."

"..."

"Truth hurts, doesn't it?" Beck smirked, feeling superior.

Tori bit her lip from laughing. "Nope, I'm just really starting to wonder if bringing you was a good idea." She was joking, though.

"It was a _great _idea because obviously I'm The Brains here."

Tori rolled her eyes. "OK, if that's so. What does that make me?"

"The Beauty." He stated, simply turning his head to glance out the window. There was nothing but desert and canyons as far as the eye could see, but it kept his small smile from view.

Tori slid her shades down from the top of her head, so that they'd cover her eyes. Hopefully it'd distract _someone_ from noticing her rapidly blushing face.

* * *

><p>Well, this one's obviously a bit more lengthier than the other ones. I hope you liked it, and thanks for everyone who took the time to review, favorite and alert this drabble!fic.<p>

So, there's suppose to be this "scary" hurricane Irene hitting me tomorrow-ish, so if I don't update it's because the stupid power went out. Totally not looking forward to that.


	4. All of the Lights

_Summer Dies, Love Will Bloom. _

* * *

><p>Lights.<p>

Las Vegas was bright. If Tori wasn't awake then, she sure was now. She and Beck had done a switcheroo earlier, so it was now Beck who was driving _and _using the GPS. That loser.

'_Asshole_,' Tori thought fondly, snuggling into her make-shift blanket which also happened to be Beck's jacket. It smelt like him, musky cologne and something mysterious. It made her feel warm.

"So, where are we headed, Captain?"

"Hotel." Beck answered, making the turn the GPS instructed.

"Oh, then what?" Tori asked curiously.

"Sleep."

Tori pouted. "That's lame. We aren't traveling just to sleep. Let's go find a club tonight!"

Beck gave Tori a pointed look. "We're only 18. I think that it's illegal even here."

"And?" Tori gave a sly smile, digging into her pocket and pulling out _gold. _Fake I.D's. "You were saying?"

"What's my new name?"

Tori laughed and Beck swore his heart didn't skip a beat.

* * *

><p>Well, this took longer than I expected. And I don't even really like it. I may, or may not, upload the next chapter today.<p> 


	5. The Catalyst

_Summer Dies, Love Will Bloom_

* * *

><p><strong>Frozen Heat<strong>.

Tori thought the name sounded sexy, so they got all dressed up and left for a world of fun.

There hadn't even been a big hassle to get in. The bouncer only took one look at Tori and Beck before letting them both in with a nod of his fat head.

It really was a whole different world within the club. It was loud, the air was heavy with smoke and perfume, there were people everywhere grinding, drinking, and just letting loose. The two teens got sucked in immediately. Tori drifted over towards a rowdy group of young, attractive people and ended up being persuaded into a shot competition with _no_ idea that she was a lightweight.

Beck ended up chatting to a pretty little blonde thing at the end of the bar who reminded him a bit too much of Jade. They talked, ordered more than a few beers, before finding themselves attached at the lips. It was wet, sloppy and not at all appealing, but it was a kiss.

Tori saw this and nearly ripped his arm out of it's socket as she pulled him through the gyrating, sweating crowd and out of the club and back into the outside world where the air was cooler and clean.

"What the _hell _was tha' _Beck_." Tori punched Beck's arm in anger, well she _tried_, but ended up missing by a few inches.

Beck belched before contorting his face with confusion. "_Wha'?"_

Tori furrowed her eyebrows as if she had forgotten what she was going to say. "Tha' blond with the, with the, uh, fake boobs?" Tori obscenely pushed her own boobs up to emphasize her point.

Beck shrugged. "I'unno. She came on to me, I think."

Tori crossed her arms. "It's not like you were pushing her away or anything. Don' lie to me _Beckett_."

"That is not my name and _okay_, maybe I hit on her, but oh well." He smirked. "It's not like you're my wife."

* * *

><p>This one's a bit longer than the other ones. Don't get used to it because it <em>is <em>supposed to be a drabble!fic anyways..

Guys, school is **killing **me, seriously. D: What the hell. Who gets 2 essays, 1 major project, and has 2 thumbs? This girl, unfortunately. Luckily, I have the next chapter of this ready. I just gotta edit and upload it within and hour or so, unless I get distracted like usually.

Oh! And I'm thinking of writing a story, one that has long chapters, but I'm in the midst of planning it. I'll let you guys know more when I'm actually getting somewhere.

Review? C:


	6. And with this Ring

_Summer Dies, Love Will Bloom_

* * *

><p>"I have a feeling we did something <em>really <em>stupid last night."

"Drinking, maybe?" Tori groaned. Her head was _killing _her and if she even thought to move her stomach would rebel.

"No, and if my head wasn't killing me I'd probably figure it out."

"I feel like shit." Tori moaned.

"You're not the only one. _Fuck._" Beck brought his left hand up to shield his dark eyes from the horrible, horrible sun.

Tori happened to turn her head towards Beck and cracked her eyes open. A golden glint caught in the strays of light that streamed through the shades. "Nice ring." She muttered absentmindedly before beginning to doze off and drool slightly.

"Ring? What - _what the hell_?"

* * *

><p>This chapter is so silly.<p> 


End file.
